grand_mapperfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Mapper: Revenge
Grand Mapper: Revenge and Redemption is the second season of Grand Mapper, a Discord competition run by Ankhor. This season ran from February to late March 2019. The competition is a game that tests both social skill and mapping skills. It is loosely based on Survivor and is hosted on a Discord Server. The winner of Grand Mapper will receive a month of Nitro Classic on Discord and a free Paradox DLC of their choice. Teams of mappers (called Unions) will go head-to-head in challenges where they try to better their opponent. After each challenge, the losing Union will have to come together and vote one of their own members out of the contest. They can vote out threats to win, their weakest in challenges or just straight up inactive people. Nearing the end of the competition, the Unions will merge together and the challenges become individual. Only one person can win these challenges and they will be immune from votes for one round. People voted out from the merged Union will become Jury Members and play a role by casting a vote on who wins the competition from the finalists. At the end, Skeletal Mapper won the game, beating Imperialis and Checkmate in a vote of 5-3-0 at the Final 3. Revenge & Redemption The theme for this season of Grand Mapper is "Revenge & Redemption". It will play a large part in how this competition works. * Revenge: '''Revenge is a big twist on the game. Once a player is voted out from the game, they will become a member of the "Revenge Union" and will have to sit out the game until the opportunity to re-enter the game through a special Revenge Challenge sometime late in the game. People in the Revenge Union will have nothing to do except simply wait for this opportunity to re-enter the game. Anyone from the Revenge Union can quit at any time without penalty. * '''Redemption: Redemption is that each Union will have 2 players from the first season of Grand Mapper that want to play and win. These players are seeking redemption and have the advantage of their experience in the game from their first season. Gameplay Updates There have been several updates to the gameplay since the first competition. * New Tiebreaker Policy: '''If a vote is tied, the next day will be a dedicated revote, where you can only vote for the players that are in the tie. This tiebreaker will push the schedule ahead by a day. If we have a second tiebreaker on the revote, the most inactive person in the Union will be eliminated. The player with the most votes in this revote will be eliminated, and the player/s that are in the revote who aren't eliminated will be given a secret advantage to prevent future tiebreakers. * '''New Voting Policy: '''People who fail to vote during the elimination will automatically vote for the least active player since the last elimination, that isn't themselves. This will be the same case with the revote, except it will be only from the players that are in the revote. * '''New Quitting Policy: If a player is wanting to quit, it is better for them to tell their Union to vote them out, as it will not hurt the game by shifting the schedule in any way. If they announce the quit by themselves and/or leave the server without telling the host, they will be banned permanently from the server. Players who take the initiative to tell the host and let them announce it will not be banned. Quitters have no chance to return to the game in future seasons. * Country Selection: During every elimination day, you will be able to select a country from the UN's 193 certified countries. The next day, each player will be able to visit a chat based on that country of choice. The majority of these chats will be empty and have nothing of value in them. A select few countries that are visited will have secret advantages that the players can claim and use later on in the game. Some countries, however, may have disadvantages that will hold back a player in the game. Twists and Advantages Along with the Revenge and Redemption theme, there will be many other twists that add to this competition. * Revenge & Redemption * Extra Vote: This allows a player to cast two votes instead of one. * Vote Canceler: '''This allows a player to cancel the vote of another player during an elimination. * '''Vote Steal: '''This allows a player to steal a vote from another player and use it themselves. * '''No Vote: Through country selection, players would be able to lose their vote by finding a disadvantage in their selected country. * Vote Rebound: Through country selection, players would be able to lose their vote and have it cast against themselves by finding a disadvantage in their selected country. * Tiebreaker Vote: If you were caught in a previous tie vote and end up in another tie vote, you would be given a tiebreaker vote as an advantage to prevent the tie. * Elimination Skipper: '''Through country selection, players would be able to avoid elimination by finding an advantage in their selected country. * '''Hidden Immunity Idol: '''Before the votes are read, a player with a hidden immunity idol is given the ability to play it. The idol allows one to cancel all votes cast against the player and can only be used if there are five or more players left in the game. * '''Union Swap: '''After a while, the two unions would swap contestants. There would be two this season; the second occurred a while after the first. * '''Double Elimination: Both Unions would go straight to elimination, and the only way to be immune would be by winning an Individual Immunity challenge between all the players. * Union Merge: '''At some point in the game, the unions will merge together and the game will become individual. * '''Final Four Special Challenge: '''After the Final 4 challenge, the winner would select another person to be with them at the Final 3. The remaining players would go head to head in a live challenge, where one would get a spot in the Final 3 and the other would be the Final Jury Member. * '''Jury Members: '''Some players voted out of the merged union and the Revenge Union will become a Jury Member. They will get to vote on the winner of the game from the finalists. * '''Final 3: '''Instead of last season's Final 2, the Jury would be able to vote from a Final 3. People's Choice Before the game began, there was a Public Vote for two of the returning players in the game. The new contestants would basically be able to vote in contestants that they would later play with. The Candidates were: * Bashkir * BlackBird * '''Canaan/Venant Mapping * Checkmate * Corsium * Orthodox Mapping * Sundalanian Sundalanian and Checkmate would go on to win the People's Choice polling, with Canaan and Corsium being hand-selected to return into the game also. Players Voting Chart References